Between You and Him
by pumkin.pies
Summary: [CH4 IS UP!] Tentang Luhan dan masa SMA-nya, tentang Luhan dan perasaanya untuk Oh Sehun, Tentang Luhan yang ingin melupakan Kris tetapi ternyata Kris malah mengejarnya ke tempat ia bersekolah sekarang. Hunhan/Krishan
1. Prolog

Between You And Him

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Copyright © 2014 krispybacon

Chaptered | G | Romance, School Life | Word Count: 624

Desclaimer : I own nothing but plot.

* * *

_Prolog_

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan bersekolah di Seoul High. Luhan tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya karena demi tuhan, dia sekarang anak SMA! Ditambah lagi dengan diterimanya dia di sekolah yang memang menjadi incarannya sejak dulu. Rasanya Luhan ingin meledak karena terlalu banyak perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu didalam dadanya.

Begitu memasuki gerbang, Luhan tidak tahu dia harus pergi kemana dan dia butuh teman. Dia mengenali beberapa wajah, beberapa temannya saat sekolah dasar, dan beberapa teman sekolah menengah pertamanya. Dia berjalan kearah lapangan dan menelaah wajah calon teman-teman barunya dan seketika ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar berambut cokelat lebat dan berbadan tinggi, sampai kapanpun Luhan pasti bisa mengenali orang itu. Shim Changmin, salah satu teman dekatnya ketika sekolah dasar.

"Oy, Changmin!" Panggil Luhan sambil melambai-lambai kearah Changmin.

"Ap- Luhan?" Anak yang bernama Changmin menatapnya tak berkedip, "Kau... masuk ke sekolah ini?"

"Menurutmu?" Luhan hanya mampu memutar bola matanya. Luhan bersumpah kalau Changmin masih sama dungunya seperti saat mereka masih sekolah dasar.

Mereka akhirnya mengobrol tentang bagaimana sekolah menengah pertama mereka, teman-teman lama, dan Luhan berkomentar tentang bagaimana kedunguan Changmin masih sama seperti dulu dan komentarnya mendatangkan jitakan keras di kepalanya.

"Lu, ayo baris. Upacara penerimaan sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Dan setelah itu kita akan berada di neraka selama seminggu." Luhan hanya menatap temannya aneh. Hah? Neraka katanya?

"Apa?"

"Ospek, Lu. Ospek."

Oh.

Luhan sering mendengar kabar burung kalau Ospek di Seoul High itu cukup menguras tenaga, waktu, dan pikiran. Tetapi dulu ia menganggap spele kabar burung seperti itu.

Sampai ia merasakannya sendiri.

Luhan yakin kalau ia belum pernah selelah ini. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah, Luhan hanya bisa tidur tergeletak di kasurnya. Otot-ototnya berteriak kesakitan ketika ia menggerakkan badannya sedikit saja sementara perutnya kelaparan dan ia belum mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh senior mengerikan yang menangani ospeknya. Oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa senior-seniornya sangat senang membuatnya susah dengan menyuruh Luhan membawa barang-barang absurd seperti balon warna khaki, botol minum warna pelangi, dan kalung dari kertas origami yang harus dibuat dengan kreatifitas.

Sementara Luhan bukan tipe orang dengan kreatifitas tinggi.

Untungnya selama Ospek dia mendapatkan teman-teman baru yang asik diajak bicara sehingga Luhan merasa tidak terlalu terbebani dan dia punya teman untuk menyumpah-serapah senior-senior mereka. Teman-teman barunya ini adalah seorang anak yang kelewat ramah bernama Taemin, dan seorang anak berpostur jangkung bernama Minho.

Eventually, it comes to an end. Luhan hanya bisa bersyukur ketika upacara penutupan ospek diselenggarakan. Ia dan teman-temannya dengan tertib menunggu pembagian kelas setelah tes untuk penjurusan beberapa hari , X SCIENCE 1, berada di ujung koridor. Untungnya, Luhan sekelas dengan Taemin dan Minho yang sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya setelah nama mereka diumumkan.

Luhan memasuki kelasnya dengan sangat perlahan. Dan dia melihat Luna, Krystal, dan Sulli. Teman-temannya dari sekolah menengah pertama -yang tidak dekat dengannya- meskipun dia pernah sekelas dengan Sulli waktu ia kelas 8, dengan Krystal ketika kelas 9, dan dengan Luna, well. Luhan belum pernah sekelas dengannya.

Masih banyak bangku kosong. Dan Luhan mendapati Taemin sedang duduk sendirian. "Taemin!"

"Hey, Lu! Sudah dapat tempat duduk?" Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil berjalan mendekati Taemin. "Bangku disampingku kosong. Kau duduk denganku saja."

Luhan melemparkan senyum terima kasih dan meletakkan tasnya di meja. "Kau darimana saja? Begitu namamu disebut kau langsung hilang." Taemin hanya tersenyum malu dan menjelaskan kalau ia ingin mendapat tempat duduk yang bagus.

Tak lama, Minho memasuki kelas dengan temannya yang Luhan tahu dari Taemin bernama Kibum. Mereka langsung menduduki bangku didepan bangkunya dan Taemin, memulai percakapan ringan dengan Kibum tidaklah sulit karena Kibum sangat ramah dan Luhan sangat lega karena setidaknya dia sudah punya tiga orang teman dikelas barunya.

Mereka sedang mengobrol tentang idol yang berpacaran ketika Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu, seorang pria dengan wajah dingin dan postur tinggi memasuki kelas dan saat itu juga, dan jantung Luhan melewatkan satu detakan.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N : Hai semuanya /senyum malu/ ini cerita pertama aku hehehe jadi maafkan segala kesalahan penulisan dan kejelekan bahasa. Iya aku tau banget kok ini masih amburadul but i tried dan semoga ada yang suka ya hehe xD kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan lapang dada kokk dan ini masih prolog jadi semoga aja cerita ini jalannya lancar sampai selesai muehehe. RnR please?


	2. Chapter 1

Between You And Him

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Copyright © 2014 krispybacons

Chaptered | G | Romance, School Life | Word Count: 623

Desclaimer : I own nothing but plot

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Luhan masih menatap anak tadi dengan tatapan dungu dan mulut agak terbuka. Sampai akhirnya Taemin menyenggol lengannya perlahan. "Lu, kau kenapa?"

"Ap- oh. Eh, aku agak mengantuk." Luhan tersenyum malu dan berharap Taemin percaya kalau matanya menjadi tidak fokus karena mengantuk, bukan karena manusia tampan yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Taemin masih melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan untungnya saat itu Kibum menyela. Bless you, Kibum. "Percaya atau tidak, aku tidak kenal setengah anak dikelas ini. Aku mau berkenalan dengan mereka satu-persatu. Temani aku?"

"Cepat atau lambat kita akan mengenal mereka, Kibum." Kata Minho sambil menatap Kibum dengan tatapan malas.

"Oh, ayolah. Apa kau malu bersalaman dengan perempuan?" Tanya Kibum mengejek.

"Berisik," Minho bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Jelas kalau ia malu dengan apa yang Kibum katakan.

Minho mulai berjalan ke arah barisan paling pojok kanan. Jadilah mereka berkenalan dengan seisi kelas. Saat sampai dibangku pria tampan, jantung Luhan langsung berdetak dengan kencang sampai rasanya tulang rusuknya tidak kuat lagi menahan , astaga. _Man up, Lu! You're not a hormonal teenage girl, for god's sake._ Pikirannya sibuk beterbangan sampai Luhan tidak sadar kalau ketiga temannya telah selesai bersalaman dengan si tampan. Sampai akhirnya Luhan disenggol oleh Minho karena si tampan sudah mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan.

"Aku Luhan." Luhan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup dan menjabat tangan si tampan yang –cukup mengagetkannya- hangat. Tidak seperti wajahnya yang seperti _freezer_.

"Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Suaranya cukup ramah dan hangat. Wajah memang bisa menipu. Sehun adalah orang terakhir yang belum berkenalan dengan mereka. Jadi, setelah berkenalan dengan Sehun, mereka kembali ke bangku mereka dan memulai bergosip tentang anak-anak yang baru saja berkenalan dengan mereka. Dasar remaja-remaja labil.

* * *

Minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Beberapa kelas tampak lebih sulit dari yang Luhan bayangkan. Dan Luhan masih belum berteman dengan orang lain karena semua orang sepertinya sudah terlalu nyaman dengan kubunya masing-masing. Apalagi Kibum dan Minho yang benar-benar dekat karena mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka masih pakai popok terlepas dari fakta kalau mereka sering sekali bertengkar,

Jujur saja, walaupun Luhan senang berteman dengan teman-temannya, tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka adalah fans dari Girls' Generation. Girlgroup favorit Luhan. Pikiran aneh-aneh seperti 'Apakah aku satu-satunya Sone di kelas ini?', 'Bagaimana kalau disini banyak hatersnya Girls' Generation?', 'Apa Sooyoung noona sudah makan? Kasihan sekali kalau belum makan, bagaimana kalau noona kesayanganku itu makin kurus?' berkecamuk dipikirannya. Sampai Luhan mendengar suara antusias tidak jauh dibelakang tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menolak pesona seorang Lee Sunkyu?"

Tunggu sebentar,

Siapa dia bilang? Lee Sunkyu?

"Kau itu suka Sunny karena dadanya besar, tidak tulus seperti cintaku untuk Hyoyeon noona. Dan aku bisa menolaknya karena Kim Hyoyeon adalah satu-satunya wanita di hatiku."

Kim Hyoyeon?

KIM HYOYEONNYA GIRLS' GENERATION MAKSUDMU?

Jadi disini ada fanboynya SNSD selain Luhan?

Luhan menoleh perlahan, dua anak dibelakangnya tampak antusias sekali membandingkan ukuran dada Lee Sunkyu dan Kim Hyoyeon. "Eh, anu. Kalian suka Girls' Generation?"

"Iya." Anak yang bermata bulat menjawab pelan. Apa memang dia sudah lesu dari sananya?

"Biasnya siapa? Kau Kyungsoo kan?" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi.

"Hyoyeon noona, bias kamu? Ah ya, aku Kyungsoo. Kau siapa? Aku lupa hehe." Anak yang bernama Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menggaruk rambutnya.

"Sooyoung. Aih aku Luhan, Kyungsoo." Luhan tidak bisa menahan untuk memutar bola matanya

"Maaf, aku lupa." Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum setengah jari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan sone dikelas ini." Luhan menuturkan kalimatnya sambil merogoh saku celana mencari ponselnya yang barusan bergetar dan menunjukkan notifikasi pesan dari Shim Changmin. Ah, dasar Changmin bodoh, sudah Luhan bilang kalau ia tidak punya pulsa.

"Kau sone?!" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya (yang sudah bulat).

"Iya." Luhan mulai menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Suasana sepertinya mulai canggung. mencoba untuk mengatasi kecanggungan, Luhan memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya (lagi, dasar cerewet). "Eh anu lagi, kamu kekasihnya Kai kan?"

Dan seketika Kyungsoo tersedak.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Haloooo akhirnya aku update lagi hihihi sorry for taking so long karena aku belom ada waktu terus trus flashdisk aku ilang trus juga baru selesai ukk dan ambil raport makanya aku jadi pabeliuet sendiri (kok jadi curcol?) ya intinya karena ada halangan terus jadi begini deh. Kemaren masih ada yang nebak-nebak 'itu sehun ya?' 'kayaknya kris deh' well, pertanyaan kalian terjawab! Hehehehe. Ciye yang jawabannya bener ciyeee….. Sekarang aku minta reviewnya boleh? Mau kritik mau saran aku terima dengan senang hati kok, karena review para readers bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin ^^9. Sampai ketemu di Chapter 2! EXO FIGHTING!

-wufansenpai


	3. Chapter 2

Between You And Him

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Chaptered | G | Romance, School Life | Word Count: 1.239

Desclaimer : I own nothing but plot

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak Luhan menjadi murid di Seoul High. Sekolah berbasis bahasa inggris yang namanya terkenal di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Kalau di drama televisi yang biasa ditonton ibunya, murid-murid sekolah semacam Seoul High pasti sombong, kaya, penuh dengan siswi yang memakai rok pendek, dan pemeran utamanya pasti memiliki kisah cinta yang serumit soal Fisika yang kemarin diterangkan oleh Kim Seonsaengnim.

Omong kosong.

Karena sejauh ini Seoul High tampak cukup normal. Dan tidak ada indikasi yang menunjukkan kalau murid-murid disini sombong, kaya, dan murid perempuannya memakai rok dengan panjang yang sesuai standar sekolah. Dan Luhan masih belum terbiasa bangun pagi tetapi terima kasih untuk ibunya tercinta yang selalu membangunkannya sebelum matahari benar-benar terbit ("Jarak rumah kita dan sekolahmu itu lumayan jauh! Kalau kau tertinggal bus bagaimana?"). Sehingga Luhan berangkat ke sekolah dengan mata setengah watt.

Hari ini Jung Seonsaengnim tidak masuk dan memberikan tugas (yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh seisi kelas). Kibum dan Minho entah berada dimana. Sedangkan Taemin sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menuntut untuk dipanggil Kai.

Ah, Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya, Luhan senang sekali mengetahui fakta kalau dikelas ini ada fanboy lain selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi keadaan antara Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih agak _awkward_. Luhan jadi ingat waktu itu dia sempat mengira Kyungsoo dan Kai pacaran. Ketika ia menanyakan hal ini yang terjadi malah Kyungsoo tersedak, merona semerah tomat, dan mengatakan dengan pelan, "Aku bukan pacarnya."

Luhan duduk sendirian di mejanya. Daripada ia bosan, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengecek tumblr dan mengecek asianfanfics setelahnya. Saat Luhan membuka ponselnya untuk membuka tumblr, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gitar yang melodinya sangat familiar di telinga. Arahnya tepat didepan tempat duduknya sekarang. Luhan terdiam. Melodi ini… Lonely dari 2NE1, kan?

Luhan mendongak dari ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang memainkan gitar. Dan dia hampir terkena serangan jantung karena Oh Sehun sedang memetik gitar dengan santainya tanpa menyadari kalau ia sedang dipandangi dengan sangat tajam oleh Luhan.

_Jangan bilang kalau Sehun seorang fanboy juga_. Pikir Luhan. Karena Luhan penasaran (dan karena Luhan cerewet), Luhan memberanikan diri menyapa Sehun. "Eumm… Sehun?" Luhan menepuk bahunya perlahan. Sehun menoleh perlahan dengan wajah bingung. "Ya? Namamu Luhan kan?"

Oh Sehun ingat namanya.

OH SEHUN INGAT NAMANYA.

Astaga.

Kembali dari keterkejutannya, Luhan tersenyum. "Iya. Eumm… aku mau tanya, kau… fanboy?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar tapi setelahnya bibirnya melengkungkan senyum malu. "Dulu. Sekarang tidak terlalu. Sekarang aku semacam, errr… pensiun? Yap. Kau bisa katakan kalau aku sudah pensiun."

Sehun tampaknya tidak secanggung Kyungsoo jadi Luhan merasa percaya diri untuk lanjut bertanya.

"Serius? Kau dari fandom apa?"

Anak itu tersenyum lagi. "Girls' Generation. Kau pasti fanboy juga ya?" Nah, apa Luhan bilang. Sehun ternyata memang asik diajak bicara.

"Aku juga fanboynya Girls' Genera— APA KATAMU? KAU JUGA SONE?"

"_CHILL, DUDE_. Iya, tapi kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah pensiun."

"Aku tidak percaya. Biasmu siapa?" Sehun hanya cengar-cengir sambil menjawab "Im Yoona. Kau?"

"Choi Sooyoung. Tapi entah kenapa Jessica Jung seperti mau merebut hatiku belakangan ini." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "_Please_, Lu."

_DEG._

Lu.

Sebenarnya Sehun bukan orang pertama yang memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'Lu'. Tetapi tetap saja saat panggilan itu keluar dari bibir Sehun, jantung Luhan melewatkan satu detakan _lagi_. Ini sudah kedua kalinya, astaga. _Get a grip, Luhan!_

"Omong-omong, aku juga masih punya video-video SNSD di ponselku." Sehun mengaku dengan pelan. Bukannya dia bilang kalau dia sudah pensiun?

Luhan menaikkan alisnya perlahan. "Katanya kau sudah pensiun?"

"Tapi video-video itu tidak bisa kubuang begitu saja. Waktu dan kuota internetku yang sudah kurelakan demi mendownload video-video itu akan sia-sia. Tetapi aku hanya punya sampai The Boys era. Aku saja belum lihat I Got A Boy." Kata Sehun dengan suara yang setengah merengek setengah malas yang membuat Luhan berpikir kalau cara Sehun bicara lucu ditambah ia sedikit cadel. Bocah.

"Mana sini aku mau lihat." Ujar Luhan sambil mengadahkan tangannya untuk meminta ponsel Sehun. Sementara bocah yang dimintai ponselnya hanya terbengong.

"Apa yang mau kau lihat?" Tanya Sehun dengan dungu. Luhan mulai berpikir untuk mengenalkan Sehun dengan Changmin karena mereka berdua memiliki tingkat kedunguan yang sama.

"Ponselmu, bodoh" kata Luhan. Sementara Sehun hanya ber-oh sambil mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang itu dari saku celananya. Mereka mengobrol banyak siang itu. Dan percakapan berlangsung dengan sangat lancar. Tetapi sayang, bel berbunyi dan Choi seonsaengnim memasuki kelas tidak lama setelahnya.

* * *

"Ke kantin yuk?" ajak Taemin begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Sebenarnya Luhan membawa bekal, tetapi makanan ringan tampak menggiurkan saat ini jadi Luhan mengiyakan ajakan Taemin. Mereka melewati Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih asik mengobrol.

"Mereka lucu ya?" Taemin bersuara, mengisyaratkan kearah Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Iya. Tetapi mereka tidak pacaran setahuku." Kata Luhan.

"Yeah, karena Kai sudah punya pacar." Taemin tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Luhan yang terkejut dengan informasi ini. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo tersedak waktu Luhan mengira kalau ia dan Kai pacaran. Seketika Luhan merasa bodoh. "Oh? Aku baru tahu. Siapa pacarnya? Anak kelas kita?"

"Bukan. Namanya Jung Soojung. Murid Hanlim" Dari namanya seperti nama perempuan…

"Anak gadis?" Luhan mendongak ke Taemin yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Mm-hm. _I guess he isn't into boys._"

"_Maybe._"

* * *

Saat Taemin dan Luhan kembali ke kelas, Kibum dan Mimho tampak serius sekali membicarakan sesuatu. Taemin dan Luhan bertukar pandang kemudian memutuskan untuk bergabung. Belum sempat duduk, Mereka berdua sudah disela Kibum.

"Taemin, Luhan, ayo main truth or dare! Tapi ronde pertama semuanya harus memilih truth, ya!" ajak Kibum dengan antusias. "Boleh." Luhan dan Taemin menjawab bersamaan.

"Kau dulu, Tae. Siapa anak yang paling imut dikelas ini?" Kibum bertanya sambil memutar kursinya dan bersandar ke meja Luhan dan Taemin.

"Errr…" Entah kenapa wajah Taemin memerah. "Kai." Jawabnya perlahan. Minho dan Kibum nyengir.

"Dia memang manis sih, Tae." Minho mengatakannya seakan hal ini sudah jelas.

"Kalau kau, Lu?" Minho menoleh kearah Luhan. Luhan menengguk liurnya perlahan.

"Pertanyaannya masih sama dengan yang tadi." Kibum menginformasikan.

"Sehun." Minho, Kibum, dan Taemin saling bertukar pandang dan mulai menyeringai. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku suka Sehun, loh." Tambah Luhan yang justru membuat seringai mereka semakin melebar. "Teman-teman… ayolah" Luhan merengek.

"Jadi seleramu yang seperti itu ya…" Taemin masih menyeringai.

"Yang sipit.." Kata Kibum. "Hei, dia tidak sipit, Kim Kibum. Kalau dia sipit, matamu itu kau sebut apa?" Luhan mengoreksi. Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Kibum malah menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Oh, dia suka anak yang tenang…" Kali ini Minho yang bersuara.

"_Guys, really?_" Luhan sudah benar-benar memelas sekarang. Akhirnya mereka berhenti dan melanjutkan permainan.

"Kibum. Giliranmu." Kata Taemin.

"Kim Jonghyun." Kibum menjawab dengan tegas.

"Tidakkah dia terlalu manly untuk kau masukkan ke kelompok 'imut'?" tanya Luhan.

"Imut, manly, apalah terserah." Kibum tersenyum simpul sekarang. Tampaknya memang dari awal Kibum sudah naksir Jonghyun. Dan kalimatnya ini membuatnya diledek habis-habisan oleh Minho.

"Minho, giliranmu."

"Dikelas ya… Hmm… Jungkook?"

Kibum memutar matanya malas. "Kau hanya bilang begitu karena kau sudah masuk tahap pendekatan dengan Suzy kan? Murid SOPA yang manis itu. Makanya kau malas berpikir dan asal berbicara."

"Oh, kau suka anak perempuan juga?" tanya Taemin. Karena Jungkook adalah seorang anak lelaki.

"Yeah, aku tidak pilih-pilih." Minho tersenyum genit, yang membuat Kibum tampak ingin muntah. Dan mereka kembali beradu mulut untuk kesekian kalinya. Taemin dan Luhan hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Tampaknya permainan mereka tidak bisa dilanjutkan kalau mereka terus beradu mulut seperti itu ditambah waktu istirahat tinggal 5 menit lagi. Ketika Luhan menoleh kearah pintu kelas yang mendadak terbuka dengan keras, ia mendapati Oh Sehun memasuki kelas dengan sekotak susu rasa pisang.

Ah, Susu rasa pisang.

Secara tidak sadar, bibir Luhan melengkungkan senyum kecut.

Karena Sehun mengingatkan Luhan akan seseorang yang sangat suka susu rasa pisang. Kris.

-To Be Continued-

A/N : Haiiiiii… aku update lagi hehehe. Btw Krisnya udah muncul nih, aku ngerti banget kok sama masalah Kris sekarang, tapi mau gimana lagi. Cerita ini udah diplanning jauh sebelum masalah Kris muncul, dan udah diketik jauh sebelumnya juga. Dan aku gak greget aja kalo harus ganti chara soalnya yang aku ship sama Luhan itu Sehun sama Kris. Maaf ya kalo ada yang kecewa QAQ. Cuap-cuap aku segini dulu. Sekarang aku minta reviewnya, boleh kan? :D Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada kok! See you in Ch.3!^^


	4. Chapter 3

Between You And Him

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Chaptered | G | Romance, School Life | Word Count: 1.952

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot**

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 3_

Bicara mengenai Kris...

Bagaimana kabar anak itu sekarang? Sudah dua bulan sejak Luhan terakhir bertemu dengannya.

Sudah dua bulan juga sejak perpisahan mereka.

Rasanya Luhan ingin mencekik Sehun saja. Padahal sudah cukup lama Luhan tidak mengingat-ingat Kris. Gara-gara Sehun, Luhan jadi teringat Kris lagi. Tapi sebenarnya, Sehun juga tidak bisa disalahkan. Anak itu, kan, tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Lu, tidak ada yang bernama Kris dikelas ini. Kau memanggil siapa?" Taemin menyikut Luhan karena Luhan telah memanggil nama Kris secara tidak sengaja. Dasar Luhan bodoh.

"Hmm? Aku tidak memanggil siapa-siapa. Hanya teringat fanfiction yang kubaca kemarin." Jawab Luhan berusaha mnegalihkan pembicaraan. Dan dengan ini ketiga temannya memutar bola mata mereka dengan malas.

_Typical Luha__n_, pikir mereka.

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul dan menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih meminum susu pisangnya dengan tenang. Mata rusa Luhan beralih lagi kearah Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sepertinya sedang berdebat, lalu kearah Baekhyun dan Yixing yang sedang mengobrol, dan sekelompok anak yang sedang mengobrol didepan kelas. Lagi-lagi matanya menangkap sosok Oh Sehun. Yang kini sedang menatap balik kearahnya.

.

_DEG_

_._

"Aku tidak suka padanya." Ucap Luhan perlahan.

Oke, Luhan _memang_ berpikir kalau Sehun cukup tampan, tetapi Luhan bukan tipe orang yang bisa jatuh hati pada seseorang hanya karena wajah mereka tampan. Sungguh.

Percayalah kalau Luhan tidak menyukai Sehun. Itu membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Genap sudah dua bulan Luhan bersekolah di Seoul High. Bisa dikatakan semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan lancar. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan teman-temanya dan kelakuan aneh mereka, kecuali Sehun.

Oh Sehun dan betapa miripnya dia dengan Kris Wu.

Oh, mereka tidak mirip secara fisik, jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Walaupun mereka sama-sama bermata tajam dan berwajah... tidak ramah. Terlepas dari itu, sifat merekalah yang mirip.

Mulai dari susu rasa pisang, anime favorit yang sama, suka bermain gitar walaupun tidak bisa menyanyi, hobi keduanya mengoleksi topi, brand baju favorit (yap, Sehun dan Luhan sudah sedekat itu untuk membicatakan hal-hal yang cukup personal, terlepas dari fakta kalau mereka baru berkenalan dua bulan yang lalu) sampai cara berjalan.

Semua kesamaan itu membuat Luhan tidak ingin melihat atau bahkan mengenal Sehun.

Sayangnya Luhan masih saja kukuh kalau ia tidak menyukai Sehun. Dan kenyataan mereka semakin dekat seiring berjalannya waktu tidak membuat Luhan menyadarinya juga. Ia hanya berpikir, _Karena kami sekelas. Kami harus akur satu sama lain_. Dasar anak bodoh.

Hari ini Gayoon tidak masuk. Padahal biasanya Luhan pulang dengan Gayoon. Ini berarti Luhan harus pulang sendirian. Bukannya ia takut atau apa, tetapi karena Luhan cerewet, rasanya tidak enak kalau kau tidak punya teman mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan. Sebenarnya ada anak bermata sipit bernama Byun Baekhyun di kelasnya yang juga menaiki bus dengan tujuan yang sama dengan Luhan. Tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka bertemu di bus dan Luhan mencoba menyapa Baekhyun, anak itu malah bertanya, "Kau siapa ya?" dengan wajah datar, yang seketika membuat Luhan agak _badmood._

Luhan sedang linglung mencari teman pulang (dia tidak begitu kenal dengan semua anak kelasnya, demi tuhan) dan memutuskan untuk menyanyai mereka satu persatu. Tetapi sialnya, tidak ada yang searah dengannya selain Gayoon dan Baekhyun (yang sudah pulang duluan, syukurlah). Saat ia sudah mulai melangkah keluar kelas sendirian, ia melihat ada seseorang berdiri didepannya, Tao.

"Luhan? Kau pulang sendiri?" Tanya Tao.

"Iya. Gayoon sedang sakit."

"Baekhyun?" Usul Tao.

Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya karena Tao baru saja menyebutkan nama Byun Baekhyun. "Aku tidak dekat dengannya, Zitao. Lagipula ia sudah pulang duluan."

Luhan baru saja ingin melanjutkan berjalan dan meninggalkan Tao sendiri ketika Sehun datang entah darimana. Pantas saja tadi Luhan tidak melihatnya dikelas.

"Hey, Lu. Pulang sendiri?" Tanya pria itu. Luhan rasanya ingin berteriak karena semua orang menanyai hal yang sama berulang-ulang dan ia mulai bosan menjawab. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menjadi anak yang baik dan ramah seperti yang selalu ibunya didik dan menjawab, "Iya."

"Kau naik bus yang mana?"

"Jeongja." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI AWAL, LUHAN?" Ujar Sehun dengan suara menggelegar. Sementara Tao hanya melihat antara Sehun dan Luhan bolak-balik tetapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Er... karena kau tidak tanya?" Entah bagaimana pernyataan Luhan justru terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Aku selalu pulang sendiri karena aku pikir tidak ada yang kearah Jeongja, dan aku pernah mencoba pulang dengan Baekhyun sekali. Dan aku menyesal. Perjalanan terasa sangaaaaaaaat awkward. Mulai besok kau pulang denganku saja, Lu." Cerocos Sehun saat mereka mulai berjalan keluar sekolah. Sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk karena ia juga pernah merasakan pulang dengan Baekhyun. "Aku juga pernah pulang dengan Baekhyun. Saat kusapa ia malah bertanya siapa aku. Tch."

Dan mereka menghabiskan perjalanan dengan bergosip segala rupa, mulai dari Baekhyun hingga Girls' Generation. Mereka terus mengobrol sampai menjadi tontonan seisi bus karena kehebohan mereka. Tetapi nampaknya mereka tidak sadar akan hal itu karena mereka terus saja melanjutkan obrolan.

"Rumahmu kearah mana?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka turun di Jeongja. "Belok ke kiri. Kau?"

"Aku ke kanan. Kalau gitu sampai jumpa besok, Lu!" Ujar Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menjauhi Luhan. Luhan membalas lambaian tangan Sehun dan mulai berjalan pulang.

Begitu Sehun menghilang dari pandangan, Luhan mulai merasa sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. _Mungkin karena ddeokppoki yang kumakan saat istirahat tadi terlalu pedas._ Pikirnya.

.

.

{o}

.

.

"HAI SEHUN!" Sapa Luhan begitu ia melihat Sehun memasuki kelas dengan wajah malas. Tunggu sebentar, wajah Sehun memang dari sananya begitu, kan?

Yang disapa menoleh kearah Luhan kemudian lanjut berjalan ke mejanya. "Hai, Lu."

"Pinjam ponselmu dong." Luhan menadahkan tangannya. Karena di ponsel Sehun penuh dengan video Girls' Generation yang belum pernah dilihat oleh seorang Lu Han, fanboy yang paling _sepuh_ di fandomnya.

"Ck. Fanboy tidak modal." Cibir Sehun sambil menyodorkan ponselnya kearah tangan Luhan yang terjulur. Luhan yang merasa tersindir menoyor kepala Sehun pelan.

"Sini duduk." Perintah Sehun sambil menepuk bangku kosong disampingnya.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi saat mereka duduk-duduk sambil menonton salah satu fancam acara music bank yang berfokus Yoona. Luhan sedang khidmat sampai Sehun mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Luhan, kau pulang bersamaku kan?" Kata Sehun yang membuat Luhan mendongak dari layar ponsel.

"Memang aku pulang denganmu, kan?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Anu, kita tetap pulang bersama, tapi nanti saja ya pulangnya?" Rayu Sehun sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Sementara Luhan menonton lagi dengan santai, ia sudah membereskan barang-barangnya dari tadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada acara dengan teman-teman lamaku, kami akan ke restoran yang baru buka didekat stasiun Jeongja, Lu."

"Lalu kenapa aku harus menungguimu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum canggung, "Aku tidak mau kesana sendiri. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja, kuperkenalkan dengan teman-temanku, ya?"

Luhan mendengus, "Nope."

"Lu, ayolah?" Sehun meraih dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Luhan.

"Aku malas."

"Ayolah, aku kan temanmu?"

"Ugh, baiklah aku akan menungguimu, tetapi aku tidak mau ikut."

"Yes! Kau yang terbaik, Lu!"

"Tapi, semua ini tidak gratis, Oh Sehun." Kata Luhan sambil menyilangkan lengan didepan dada.

"Yayaya, kau mau apa?"

_Apa ya?_ Pikir Luhan. Kemudian ia ingat minuman berwarna-warmi dengan bubble yang dibeli Tao beberapa hari yang lalu. "Bubble Tea. Aku belum pernah mencobanya."

"Aku juga belum, kalau begitu nanti kubelikan."

"Nanti?"

"Hmm, saat kita mau pulang."

Luhan hanya mendengus sambil melihat ke sekeliling kelas yang sudah agak kosong. Tetapi masih ada Tao, Ryeowook, Kyungsoo, Yesung, Taemin dan Sulli. Kalau mau mendekati Kyungsoo, ah... Luhan masih merasa canggung mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia ikut mengobrol dengan Tao dan Jungkook ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya,

"Luhan!"

Luhan menengok kearah si pemanggil dan menemukan Taemin sedang melambai kearahnya. Sulli sedang duduk manis dengan Taemin. Luhan memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka berdua. "Hai, Sul, Taem, tadi kau langsung menghilang ketika bel berbunyi tetapi tampaknya kau belum pulang, _eoh_?"

Taemin hanya menyeringai, "Panggilan alam, Lu." Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya. Temannya yang satu ini memang agak beser, sepertinya. Luhan kemudian berpaling kearah Sulli. "Kau belum pulang?"

"Aku ada les limabelas menit lagi, dan tempatnya didekat sini. Buang waktu kalau harus pulang kerumah dulu." Kata Sulli. "Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Sehun." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Kenapa lagi dengan Sehun?" Kali ini Taemin yang bertanya dengan wajah yang jahil. Dan demi tuhan Luhan ingin sekali merobek mulut temannya itu karena cengiran menyebalkan yang terpasang diwajahnya saat ini.

"Dia ada acara nanti, dan dia tidak ingin pulang sendirian, jadi aku tetap menemaninya." Jawab Luhan malas. Sementara Taemin sedang menggoyang-goyangkan kedua alisnya. "Oh, betapa teman yang baik."

Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diudara, "Aku memang baik, Taem."

Sulli melihat Taemin dan Luhan bergantian. Gadis ini merasa kalau ia tidak mengetahui sesuatu tetapi karena Sulli adalah gadis baik yang tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli. Luhan sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang tugas yang diberikan guru biologi mereka untuk membuat replika virus ketika akhirnya Sehun memanggilnya. "Luhan, Sini. Kau ngapain jauh-jauh disana?"

"Heh?"

"Sana, Lu. Kau sudah dipanggil. Sulli, jajan yuk?" Ajak Taemin ke Sulli yang bingung. Taemin lalu menggandeng tangan Sulli dan menyeret gadis itu ke kantin. Luhan tidak punya pilihan. Jadi ia menghampiri Sehun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan sebenarnya masih tidak enak mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia duduk di samping Sehun dan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo yang membalasnya dengan senyuman berbentuk hati.

"Lu, pinjam ponsel dong." Inilah sapaan Sehun begitu Luhan duduk disampingnya

"Buat apa?"

"Kuota-ku habis. Aku mau menanyai temanku tentang acara nanti sore." Luhan hanya mendelik kearah Sehun sambil menggumam 'dasar kere' tetapi tetap menyodorkan ponselnya ke Sehun.

Sehun sibuk bermain dengan ponsel Luhan dan secara tidak sadar membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menjadi canggung.

"Hei, Soo. Lihat, Tao dan Yesung sibuk berpacaran sampai tidak sadar kalau dari tadi mereka jadi bahan Omongannya Ryeowook dan Amy." Luhan berinisiatif untuk membuka suara. Dan ternyata Kyungsoo menanggapi.

"Heh? Sejak kapan Amy disini?" Sahut Kyungsoo bingung. Karena sejak tadi ia tidak melihat gadis montok itu.

"Entah, sepertinya dia baru datang dari kantin." Asumsi Luhan karena di tangan Amy terdapat sepiring takoyaki dan sebotol minuman bersoda. Yesung mulai memetik gitarnya dan membuat Zitao merona. Dan hal ini membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan makin gencar bergosip sampai akhirnya dua sejoli itu menyadarinya. "HEH! Kalian ngapain?" Sembur Zitao dengan galak. Kyungsoo dan Luhan bertukar pandang lalu terkekeh hina.

"Sini. Daripada mengobrol tidak jelas, lebih baik kalian ikut bernyanyi. Mau lagu apa?" Saran Yesung. Kyungsoo dan Luhan lantas beranjak mengarah kesana dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Zitao juga memanggil Ryeowook dan Amy untuk bergabung. Taemin dan Sulli juga yang baru tiba dari kantin juga memutuskan untuk ikut bernyanyi. Walau akhirnya Sulli pamit pulang lebih dulu karena dia ada les, sore itu mereka habiskan dengan bernyayi bermacam lagu sampai tenggorokan mereka sakit. Sehun? Dari tadi ia belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya lengkap dengan ponsel Luhan ditangannya.

"Luhan. Ayo pulang." Panggil Sehun kearah Luhan yang sedang mengobrol dengan Zitao dan Kyungsoo.

"Woo, partypooper." Sungut Zitao. Sehun hanya mendelik. "Lagipula, kalian ngapain sih disekolah sampai sore begini?"

"Kami iseng. Kau sendiri ngapain?" Balas Yesung. Sehun hanya merengut lalu menarik Luhan. "Ayo pulang."

Luhan lalu berpamitan dengan semua temannya. Kecuali Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo bilang dia ingin pulang juga. Mereka bertiga keluar dari gerbang sekolah sambil mengobrol ringan sampai Luhan menyadari sesuatu.

"Sehun, Bubble Tea!" Luhan menarik lengan Sehun kearah stand Bubble Tea tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. "Kyung, kau mau Bubble Tea?"

"Tidak, tapi aku akan menemani kalian membeli Bubble Tea. Daripada harus berjalan sendirian." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. Luhan memesan satu buah Taro Bubble Tea yang kemudian dibayar oleh Sehun.

"Terimakasih, Sehun. Ternyata kau baik juga, ya." Luhan tersenyum kearah Sehun lalu kembali meminum Bubble Tea-nya. Enak.

"Siapa bilang? Sini Bubble Tea-mu." Sahut Sehun lalu merebut minuman Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya karena bingung, kemudian matanya makin membesar ketika menyadari Sehun meminum Bubble Tea-nya. Dari sedotan yang sama. Sehun meminumnya setengah, lalu mengembalikan cup bergambar itu ke Luhan.

"Lumayan juga," Gumamnya sambil mengunyah bola-bola tapioka. Sementara Luhan masih mengerjapkan matanya dengan bodoh. Dadanya begemuruh kencang dan pipinya menghangat. _Yang tadi itu namanya Indirect Kiss, kan?_

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

A/N :

Halo... ada yang inget sama FF ini? HAHAHA iya FF ini emang udah lama terbengkalai dan emang datar banget ceritanya. Emang ini bukan cerita yang banyak konflik kok, tapi cerita Luhan dan perasaannya yang gak jelas ke Oh Sehun. HEHE.

Errr... segini aja kaliya? Yaudah. See you in the next chapter^^

Ohiya, feedback ya... ada kesalahan dimananya biar bisa diperbaiki =D


	5. Chapter 4

Between You And Him

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Chaptered | G | Romance, School Life | Word Count:

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot**

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 4_

Luhan melihat Sehun dan Bubble Tea di tangannya bergantian. Lalu memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing karena. Mungkin _indirect kiss _itu hal biasa di daerah sekolahnya ini. Mungkin.

Walaupun Luhan tahu kalau teori itu tidak masuk akal, dia tetap mempercayainya.

Karena saat dia dan Kris berpacaran dulu pun, mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini.

Tapi Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing masalah kecil semacam _indirect kiss _seperti ini. Jadi dia hanya mengangkat bahu sambil melanjutkan minum. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah pertigaan dan Kyungsoo pamit karena rumahnya belok ke kanan. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan berjalan terus untuk mencapai halte bus. Tak lama, bus mereka datang dan mereka bergegas menaikinya dan mencari tempat duduk di belakang.

"Lu, yakin tidak mau ikut denganku?" Tawar Sehun lagi sambil merebut Bubble Tea Luhan yang tinggal sedikit.

"Nope. Aku mau pulang saja dan berpacaran dengan kasurku."

"Mengenaskan sekali, sih." Ringis Sehun sambil mengembalikan cup Bubble Tea yang tinggal sangat sedikit.

"Hey!" Protes Luhan tidak terima. Dan kesal karena Bubble Tea nya tinggal sedikit sekali. Dengan gerutuan, Luhan akhirnya menghabiskan sisa Bubble Tea itu.

Mereka mengobrol tentang Girls' Generation (lagi) dan Sehun pamit saat ia sampai di pemberhentiannya. "Kau yakin tak mau menemaniku?" tanyanya lagi sambil berdiri.

Luhan hanya menggeleng dan melambai padanya. Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Sampai ketemu di sekolah."

Luhan hanya menghembuskan napas lega saat Sehun sudah tidak terlihat. Dia merasa detakan jantungnya masih berdetak dengan irama cepat dan tidak beraturan didalam sana. Luhan ingat dia pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Dulu.

Dan sungguh. Luhan belum ingin merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Rencana Luhan saat memasuki sekolah barunya adalah untuk belajar dengan giat. Dan Oh Sehun megacaukan semuanya.

.

.

{o}

.

.

"Good Morning class." Sapa seorang guru Bahasa Inggris yang masih cantik diumurnya yang tidak muda lagi. Luhan menatap wanita didepannya dengan pandangan kagum. Miss Lee selalu bisa membuat Luhan takjub dengan karisma dan kecerdasannya yang memancar.

"Good Morning Miss." Seantero kelas memang tidak memanggil guru mereka dengan sebutan 'Ma'am'. Melainkan Miss.

"Make a group of eight. We will discuss some things after you settled." Kata guru itu. Luhan, Taemin, Minho, dan Kibum langsung saling lirik dan mengangguk singkat. Bahasa tak terucap kalau mereka berempat adalah satu tim.

"Kita masih kurang 4 orang." Gumam Kibum. Sementara itu Minho melambaikan tangannya pada Jongdae dan Sulli yang berjalan mendekat kearah meja mereka. "Kami disini ya." Kata Jongdae.

Luhan hanya menatap Jongdae datar lalu mengangguk. Luhan baru ingat kalau Jongdae berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dan kalau tidak salah, mereka pernah sekelas saat kelas sembilan.

Ah, ya. Tentu saja.

Luhan ingat kalau dia tidak terlalu suka dengan Jongdae karena sifat bossy dan songongnya yang kelewatan untuk standar Luhan. Dan parahnya, sahabat Luhan, Kim Minseok, pernah menaruh hati pada pria ini. Membuat Luhan risih.

"Dua orang lagi... siapa ya? Kai! Ah... dia sudah dapat kelompok. Uhm, Myungsoo. Oi, kemari!" Gumam Taemin tak jelas. Untungnya Myungsoo mengerti dan menghampiri kelompok Luhan. Luhan selalu berpikir kalau Myungsoo itu tampan. Tapi tidak, Myungsoo tidak pernah mampu membuat jantung Luhan berdebar gila-gilaan, Myungsoo juga tidak pernah mampu membuat perutnya tergelitik. Lagipula, Myungsoo dan Luhan itu berteman.

"Guys, aku disini ya?" Pinta seseorang.

"Oh, Niel. Sure. Take a seat." Jawab Jongdae. Padahal saat itu Luhan ingin memanggil Sehun untuk bergabung. Dan harapannya pupus sudah.

.

.

{o}

.

.

"Luhan. Jangan melamun! Ini surat edaran." Tegur Niel sambil membagikan surat edaran sekolah. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat dan jadwal Luhan memaca fanfiction lalu _daydreaming. _Luhan hanya mendengus sebal karena di lamunannya, ia sedang pergi berkencan dengan Sooyoung noona. Tapi tiba-tiba disadarkan (oleh bibir Niel yang super tebal) kepada kenyataan kalau Luhan hanya bocah SMA ingusan yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Jung Kyungho.

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya singkat sambil memasukkan surat edaran dari Niel ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Jangan menggerutu terus. Lebih baik edarannya kau baca. Ujian Tengah Semester akan dilaksanakan minggu besok." Saran Niel santai sambil memberi surat edaran untuk Taemin yang sedang mendengarkan musik hingga nyaris tertidur disamping Luhan.

"APA?" Jerit Luhan yang membuat Taemin terlonjak dari bangkunya. Ternyata teriakan Luhan bisa menembus telinga Taemin yang sedang tersumpal earbuds. _Bravo._

"You heard me." Sahut Niel acuh sambil pergi ke meja anak lain dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membagikan surat edaran.

Luhan memandangi surat resmi dari sekolah itu dengan wajah nelangsa. _Minggu besok? Minggu besok itu empat hari lagi! Aku tidak paham materi Kimia sama sekali, crap! Andai saja si tua Ahn itu tidak cadel dan bisa berbicara dengan jelas saat mengajar aku tidak akan seperti ini. Dan Fisika! Ah aku selalu mengantuk saat pelajarannya. Matematika? Apalagi! Aduh aku butuh Kim Minseok... kenapa kau meninggalkanku untuk sekolah di luar kota, sih?! Dasar jahat!_

Taemin disampingnya juga memiliki ekspresi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. Anak itu kan yang kerjanya mengajak Luhan mengobrol saat jam pelajaran makanya Luhan tidak mengerti apa-apa selain pelajaran yang mengandalkan hafalan dan Bahasa Inggris. Dan bukan rahasia kalau Luhan tidak pernah benar-benar bisa menguasai pelajaran eksak.

Dan Luhan juga tipe anak yang sekalinya mengerti cara menghitung suatu rumus, pada akhirnya jawabannya akan tetap salah karena hitungannya kurang teliti.

Luhan lebih percaya diri dengan kemampuannya dalam menghafal pelajaran dan berbahasa. Karena Luhan itu cepat dalam mengahafal (dan cepat lupa juga, sayangnya) dan kemampuannya berbahasa juga lumayan.

"I'm going to fail everything." Bisik Luhan sambil menjatuhkan diri ke meja. Taemin hanya menatapnya kasihan lalu bangkit untuk pergi entah kemana. Mungkin ke toilet.

"Luhan. Mau ke kantin tidak?" Panggil suara yang sudah Luhan hafal luar dalam. Oh Sehun.

"Ujian minggu depan dan aku tidak paham materi hitungan sama sekali dan kau mengajakku ke kantin, Oh Sehun?" Ringis Luhan sambil memijat pelipisnya. Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Ya salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak memperhatikan." Sahutnya santai. Dan Luhan ingin mencekiknya karena dia terdengar seperti Kris. Sangat.

"Uhhh." Raung Luhan kesal. Sehun menatapnya lagi.

"Dude why are you making inhuman noises."

"Don't talk to me you dimwit." Balas Luhan sebal. Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku Taemin yang kosong. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan earbuds. Mengutak-atiknya sebentar, lalu menyodorkan sebelah earbudsnya pada Luhan sementara satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menyumpal telinganya sendiri. Luhan menerima earbudnya dan suara Jessica dalam lagu _Complete _pun terdeteksi di indera pendengarannya.

"Cheer up, dude. Kau bisa bertanya materi padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Kok kau baik." Mata Luhan menyipit. Salahkan Sehun yang terlalu sering menjahili dan menggoda Luhan makanya pria bermata rusa ini tidak terbiasa dengan sifat Sehun yang lembek begini.

"Aku memang baik."

"Well, thanks." Ujar Luhan tulus.

"You're welcome."

Mereka mendengarkan musik dalam diam sampai..

.

.

.

"Ciye..."

.

.

.

Si mata bulat Do Kyungsoo menghancurkan momen syahdu tadi.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun pun langsung melepas earbuds mereka dan mendengus. Sebal karena diganggu.

.

.

_Dasar mata bulat iseng. Pasti dia tidak punya pacar, makanya menganggu orang. _Pikir Luhan.

.

.

.

Tunggu sebentar.

.

.

.

_Kau kesal karena diganggu saat berduaan dengan Oh Sehun? _Kali ini batinnya yang bertanya.

Luhan terdiam dan berpikir. _Err.. aku tidak–_

_Oh astaga. _Sahut batinnya yang menyebalkan itu lagi.

_Apa? _

_Face it, Lu. Kau sudah benar-benar terjatuh ke dalam pesona Oh Sehun. _Kikik batinnya dengan genit.

Luhan memijit pelipisnya lagi. Karena dia tahu, batinnya benar soal ini.

_Well, shit._

.

.

{o}

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, dan tepat saat mereka sekelas ingin pulang. Seorang senior wanita memasuki kelas mereka. "Halo, X Science 1? Kenalkan, aku Kang Sora. Aku disini ingin mendata ulang kalian yang ingin bergabung di English Club. Kalau kalian merasa pernah mengisi formulir atau tertarik, maju kedepan dan aku akan mencatat nama kalian,"

Luhan ingat dia mengisi formulir untuk club ini saat ospek dulu. Dia maju kedepan dan beberapa teman sekelasnya mengikutinya, termasuk Taemin. Senior yang bernama Kang Sora itu mendata nama teman-temannya, sampai akhirnya giliran Luhan.

"Saya ikut, Sunbae."

"Namamu?"

"Lu Han."

"Baiklah, Luhan. Minggu depan tidak ada pertemuan karena ada Ujian, tetapi perlu kau ingat kami rutin mengadakan pertemuan setiap hari rabu di sekret kami. Pertemuan dimulai dua minggu lagi. Jangan telat, ya!" Kata Senior itu ramah dan Luhan tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau ikut English Club?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan saat Luhan menarik Sehun untuk pulang.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kau ini pasti malas makanya memilih ekskul santai begitu." Kata Sehun seenaknya. Membuat Luhan mendorong bahunya pelan.

"Hei! Aku masuk English Club untuk memoles kemampuan Bahasa Inggrisku!"

"Psh, siapa yang percaya dengan alasan konyolmu itu? As if kemampuanmu perlu dipoles. Lagipula kita berada di kelas X Science 1 karena kemampuan berbahasa Inggris kita lebih baik dari anak-anak lain, dan kau beralasan masuk English Club untuk memoles Bahasa Inggrismu?" Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu Sehun sedang memuji atau mengejeknya.

"Uhhh.. Cerewet! Kau sendiri ikut ekskul apa?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan karena sebenarnya memang dia ingin bersantai saja di English Club. Malahan Luhan maunya tidak punya ekskul. Tetapi sekolah mewajibkan, mau bilang apa?

"Musik, dan Paduan Suara."

"Memang kau bisa menyanyi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berlatih bermain gitar. Hitung-hitung les gratis."

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Anak ini sama saja dengannya! "Tuh kan, kau juga mencari ekskul santai padahal jelas-jelas kau sudah mahir bermain gitar!"

"Tidak kok."

"Dasar rese!" Luhan jalan mendahului Sehun karena kesal dengan Sehun yang tukang ledek dan tukang ejek padahal dirinya sendiri tidak jauh berbeda. Ugh, menyebalkan.

"Oi, Luhan. Tunggu!"

.

.

{o}

.

.

Luhan berjalan keluar dari ruang ujian dengan langkah gontai.

_Apa-apaan soal matematika tadi? Apa pantas soal macam begitu diujikan pada anak kelas sepuluh?_

Well, resiko mu sendiri masuk ke salah satu sekolah bagus di Seoul, Luhan.

"Luhan, bagaimana tadi?" sapa Kyungsoo saat ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Katakanlah mereka sudah mulai tidak terlalu canggung.

"Aku tak mau membahasnya." Sahut Luhan sambil mengerutkan hidungnya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

"Kalau Sejarah tadi, bisa?" tanya Ryewook. Luhan mengangguk seadanya. Anak-anak lain sudah bergegas untuk pulang dan Luhan bersama beberapa orang disini, masih bermalas-malasan alih-alih langsung pulang ke rumah. Luhan sangat ingin mempersiapkan diri untuk materi fisika besok, tapi tidak mungkin belajar sendiri karena Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Err.. Kyungsoo?" Panggil Luhan ragu.

"Ya?"

"Mengerti materi fisika?" Tanya Luhan

"Lumayan. Kenapa?"

"Bisa ajari aku?"

"Bisa kok." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Luhan membuang napas lega.

"Dirumahku, yuk. Aku juga ingin belajar!" _Ih, padahal kan kau tidak diajak. Tapi apa boleh buat. _Pikir Luhan lagi.

"Boleh." Putus Luhan akhirnya. Luhan mengecek sekeliling dan kemudian menemukan sesosok manusia yang familiar berjalan kearah tempatnya berdiri. "Eh, Kai! Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum hehe. Kalian?" Jawab Kai sambil nyengir. _Kenapa manusia ini senang sekali nyengir, sih?_

"As you can see. Kami mau belajar fisika. Ikut?" tawar Luhan. Kai menggeleng. "Nope. Aku menunggu Ren untuk bermain game dirumahku nanti. Eh, Ryeowook-ah. Apa aku terlihat keren?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba pada Ryeowook sambil menggandeng lengan Luhan.

"Apa?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung tetapi ada senyuman kecil dibibirnya. Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya tanpa melihat kearah Kai dan Luhan.

"Aku keren tidak?" Ulang Kai.

"Kau ngapain sih?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Kai malah mengeratkan gandengannya sambil nyengir.

"Keren kok, Kai." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum geli. Luhan menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung, sementara Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa dan masih focus dengan ponselnya.

"Ah, itu Ren sudah dating. Aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok, Ryeowook-ah, Luhan-ah." Pamit pria itu sambil berlari kecil kearah Ren. Luhan dan Ryeowook melambaikan tangan mereka singkat.

.

.

.

_Tunggu…_

.

.

.

_Kai tidak pamit dengan Kyungsoo? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka berdua?_

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Hello people!

Senin depan aku uts jadi…. Aku mau update dulu sebelum menyibukkan diri dengan persiapan uts hehe.

Ya udah dibikin panjangan dan mulai ada chara baru. Ohya fair warning. Cerita ini bakal boring dan rada panjang jadi brace yourself fellas.

Udah ah, capek. Abis bête karena nilai mtk ku busuk nih kawan. Jadi, review ya?


End file.
